1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed in this specification relates to a method and a program for driving an information processing device, particularly an information processing device including a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information processing devices which include a display panel and a touch panel capable of detecting contact or proximity of an operating body are widely used.
A touch panel is a position input device which can detect a position pointed at with a finger, a stylus, or the like and can generate a signal including the positional information. An information processing device which is obtained in such a manner that a touch panel is overlapped with an image display region is also referred to as a touch screen. The information processing device can display an image in the image display region and can obtain as information which position in the image display region is pointed at by a user.
An information display device including a touch panel and a liquid crystal display panel is described in Patent Document 1.
The touch screen has both functions as a position input device and as a display device; therefore, the information processing device has high operability and is easily reduced in size as compared to the case where a position input device such as a touchpad or a mouse is used. Accordingly, by adding a touch panel to a thin display device such as a flat panel display, the size or thickness of an information processing device can be further reduced. Therefore, application of a display device provided with a touch panel to various information processing devices including portable devices as well as stationary devices can be expected.